workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 (PJO/GOT CO)
281 AL Sack of King's Landing Apollos near perfect life was ruined. It wasn't terribly surprising, that usually happened to him, but the Mad King really f**ked up and started a war. All of his ambitions were ruined by the Mad King and Robert Baratheon. Both of them were worthless! Robert had already become a kinslayer and killed Rhaegar, Apollos' only consolation was that he had recovered Rhaegar's body and delivered it to Queen Rhaella, and discreetly insured that she would survive childbirth. Rhaegar's children were already rescued and taken to safety, which Apollos did immediately after learning of his fathers intentions. Tywin made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that Gregor Clegane could rape Elia Martell and even gave the order to murder the children. The Targaryen loyalist fleet had thankfully left for Essos by now, where they would be safe and hidden. Apollos hated Tywin now, and he had vowed to end him when it was convenient for him. The term kinslayer never meant anything to him other than another silly label, but it's meaning to others had stayed his hand in fear of judgement and loss of power. He no longer felt genuine loyalty or love for Tywin. Apollos knew that he could have changed the tide of the war and could have turned it into a complete victory for the royalists. Apollos would have gladly revealed his full power and capabilities for his new friend, a friend that he honestly cared for and would dearly miss. The saddest thing was that Apollos had to suffer under the reign of Robert Baratheon, but the humiliations and destruction of his family name would be hilarious. Apollos merely wished that he could destroy House Baratheon himself. His rescue of the Targaryen's would give their supporters hope, and in the future they could be restored the power... If they were stable and could rule wisely, of course. Apollos wouldn't let affection for his friend blind him to his families faults, and having watched Game of Thrones, he basically knew the future and could dream of the changed future. Sadly, he didn't foresee his wife dying in childbirth. The child was alive, of course, but a wet nurse was hired to tend to the newly name Elizabeth the seconds need. Apollos was missing his children greatly and was eager to get back to them. Apollos quickly cut through an enemy soldier and pulled a Lannister soldier off a woman. "No raping!" Apollos yelled, right in their face. When some continued, they were swiftly cut down by Apollos and his most loyal. "I will have discipline from my soldiers or your heads! Choose wisely!" Apollos bellowed throughout the city. Apollos arrived near the Red Keep, having personally cut down hundreds of enemy soldiers on his approach. There were thankfully no more civilian casualties, rapes or looting, and those who were involved were detained and would soon be executed or given to Qyburn to advance his studies. A minute later, Apollos entered the throneroom... And saw his brother, Jaime Lannister, sitting on the throne with the Mad King Aerys body near him. "Good. You killed him," Apollos said as he entered. "Were the rumors of the Wildfire true?" "Yes, brother," Jaime replied bitterly. "I wouldn't have broken my oath otherwise!" "I told you that oath was idiotic, Jaime! Most knights are probably oathbreakers!" Apollos said, though Jaime wasn't placated. "I'm proud of you Jaime. You broke your oath, yes, but you chose the needs of the many over your own. That oath was never worth swearing! it was written by a bunch of idiotic priests!" Jaime laughed. "Forgive yourself little brother, because you did the right thing! And if your resignation is demanded and you agree, then do so with your head held high and make no apologies!" "Thank you, Apollos, I needed to hear that." Jaime replied. Jaime and Apollos spent the next few minutes catching up on lost time... until Lord Eddard Stark came in and proclaimed Jaime a Kingslayer. "And you were going to do what? Hug him and redeem him with the power of friendship?" Apollos asked mockingly, causing Jaime to laugh. "The Mad King placed Wildfire all around the city and we can present evidence and witnesses to that fact. Jaime slew Aerys and Rossart to prevent that. The Wildfire is being gathered and destroyed, and the Alchemist Guild will be punished and quite possibly exterminated. If you can put aside your anger and judgement, then we can focus on stabilizing the city, which is what Jaime and I were discussing." "Very well, what is there to be done?" Stark asked, though he was quite angry at Apollos' insult, he agreed the city and it's people needed to take priority. "Due to your honor, I suggest you act as the temporary Master of Laws. Jaime is the ranking member of the Kingsguard here, and as such he should become acting Lord Commander of the Kingsguard until another is found. Varys and Pycelle will be summoned, of course, and due to my well-known mind for business, financial, and economic matters, I would act as Master of Coin and act as Master of Ships until another is found. As there is no king at this time, the Hand position isn't applicable." "I agree." Stark replied. Apollos promptly ordered the summoning of Varys and Pycelle. "What of your armies crimes?" "They will be punished. Rapists castrated, murderers killed, looters will return what they stole or repay what they can't. My father might tolerate such barbaric and disgraceful behavior, but I will not. My most loyal have been stopping and interrupting such crimes and have been arresting the guilty and acquiring witnesses. I'm hoping to rehabilitate my houses reputation and lessen future damage to it." Apollos said, to Stark's approval. Varys and Pycelle arrived minutes later, having been informed of our intentions. "Well, I'm new to this, so I'll have to guess my way through it. As such, I ask for your patience. Bring in the witnesses and entire Alchemist Guild!" Apollos said, and his orders were promptly obeyed. "Lord Stark." Eddard rose from his seat, having read the list of crimes the guild was being charged with. "You all stand accused of partaking in the mass murder of the inhabitants of King's Landing! How do you plead?" "It was the king's order! We were merely obeying them and you cannot persecute us! You do not have the authority!" Stark looked like he wasn't sure where to go from there, and the Alchemists looked smug. "We are the acting government and combined we are the conquering force! We will see crimes punished and will retain our power until disbanded!" Apollos said angrily. "All in favor of the eradication of the Alchemist Guild? Council, please vote." It was unanimous for eradication. Stark, Jaime, and Apollos all rose from their seats and began cutting them down. It was quick and painless, far more than they all deserved. "Shall we continue or do we need a recess?" Apollos asked. They all agreed to continue. "I propose a combined group of Lannister and Stark soldiers oversee the destruction of all Wildfire and instruction on it's creation. With each soldier paired with someone from the other side, it would keep both sides honest, and if one is killed then an investigation would take place to ensure justice and the purging of this vile substance from our world." Stark agreed; as did the entire council, and Apollos and Stark both gave the order to their respective men. "Shall we proceed to judge the rapists, thieves, and slayers of non-combatants?" Apollos asked. They all agreed, and Apollos ordered them to be brought in. Apollos was silently surprised that there were only twenty, and he also hoped that none were escaping justice. "Those accused of rape step forward!" Lord Stark commanded. "Witnesses?" "I-i wish to bear witness against Gregor Clegane, my lord." A bloodied woman said. "As do I, Lord Stark," A Lannister soldier said stepping forward. "I, along with several others pulled Ser Clegane off of her and arrested him. They cannot be here due to injuries suffered by him, but they all wanted this swine punished severely for his crimes." Stark nodded at the soldier in respect. "Do you plead guilty Gregor Clegane?" "Yeah, I'm guilty and I enjoyed ruining her little c**t! It's a soldiers privilege to take what he wants! Tywin's worthless heir is just too soft! He might not even have a c**k!" Clegane said, getting some laughs from his fellow scum. "Lord Stark, I would like to kill him myself." Apollos said in disgust. "Very well," Stark replied. Apollos rose and and quickly beheaded the abomination. The rest of trials continued... Those who attempted to rape were castrated and sent to the wall and so were most of the rapists. Murderers were executed. Looters returned what they took and merely received a black mark. Stark didn't like that, but eventually agreed that such a crime wasn't worthy of death or being sent to the wall when they made recompense to the slighted party. When the council eventually completed the trials, they adjourned and allowed the servants to clean up the throneroom. Apollos went directly to the solar Tywin took over. "Is it done?" Tywin asked, when Apollos entered. "Yes, those that disgraced us were punished and we will look like saints when it's all made public. I assure you, father, my actions will placate the commoners and prevent an outcry for justice. All because we served it ourselves." What Apollos left unsaid was that he had foreseen it and would insure that it happened. "I've already insured the rumors of our actions spread and I'll have the current High Septon verbally support our good actions. Winning the commoners over should prevent reprisals for our neutrality. I take it your plans also went well?" "Yes, we have imposters for the royals. Since they escaped, we will need people believing that they died to crush their supporters hopes." Tywin said. And like that he once more destroyed Apollos' plans. "Who will take credit for killing the royals? I personally suggest Gregor Clegane, he was already punished and executed." "I will be," Tywin replied. "Also, the food will arrive within the next few days, Apollos. This plan of yours had better work, it's costing us a decent sum of money." "It will father, I assure you of that. We should own large parts of King's Landing and be loved by the commoners, even as we benefit from their every action. Robert is the most likely to become king, sadly, and he will waste huge sums of money that we could loan him in return for favors and selective ignorance when it suits us. Which may tie into our discussion about the Ironborn..." "If you can achieve that, then you will have my respect and admiration son, but I think it unlikely and the Ironborn would have to actually test the resolve of their new king first." Tywin replied. Apollos already knew that they would attack, of course, he had a unique advantage. "Your mere approval of that possible means of expansions counts for a lot, father, and could be the difference between hundreds of lives lost or thousands." Tywin nodded in agreement, before silently dismissing Apollos. Apollos masked his annoyance and left without complaint, heading directly to the Great Sept of Baelor. As Apollos traveled, by foot, he took in the city and it's sights, while making plans... The Alchemists Guildhall could be changed for a new purpose. Flea Bottom will need better sewers and to basically be destroyed and rebuilt with smarter measures to save space by building upwards. Apollos would be using his reality manipulation to do that work and also siphon funds from House Lannister for his secret plans, one of which would be enacted as soon as he returned home. Bath houses would need to be created too. Apollos arrived at the Great Sept and immediately sought out the current High Septon, a corrupt and obese man, who had several secret sins that Apollos exploited to gain influence over the religion. This would be the first time he exerted it overtly, but his will would be done and the High Septon would obey his commands. "Hello, High Septon," Apollos said, announcing his presence. "Lord Apollos!" The High Septon said in a panic. "What do you want?" "Mind your manners, High Septon, I've been merciful to you and have kept your secrets." Apollos replied, taking offense to his disrespectful behavior. "I've come to collect on that investment... My brother Jaime slew the Mad King to prevent the destruction of the city with Wildfire. You will forgive him of that and tell him that the gods smile upon him." The High Septon looked like he was about to refuse. "Rest assured, it won't be an issue for your deities. Even I can foresee that much." Apollos said, employing a bit of telepathy to force compliance. "I can do that. I sense you want something else though..." "You will condone our armies actions and speak well of the justice dealt to those corrupt few who took advantage of the weak during the chaos of the battle." Apollos replied casually, knowing this would be the easier demand. The High Septon looked relieved that was all he was being asked of. "I'll let you get to that. Goodbye, High Septon," Apollos said, before quickly departing the Great Sept. The majority religion condoning their actions and 'forgiving' Jaime would do a lot for them and silence most opposition to the Lannister's narrative. Justice was served, to remove martyrs and weaken any arguments against House Lannister's actions. The arriving food would placate the people and buy good will. The rebuild campaign would buy even more good will and turn public opinion to the Lannister's favor. Plans were made to expand House Lannister's power further and Tywin was already plotting to whore Cersei out to Robert, who should be arriving soon with his forces. That bastard deserved that useless b***h! Apollos would still use them both further his goals, he decided, calming himself down. Tywin would have to go, but it was too soon for that. Apollos' heirs weren't anywhere near weren't old enough or trained to take up the work delegated to them. He would have to wait until his children were older and more capable. "Ah. Good, there you are Apollos." Tywin said upon noticing his son arrive. "I have received word that Robert will be arriving within the hour. Since you formed a temporary government, you will need to abolish it." Apollos sighed. "I will father, but I do so only because you command it. If I had my way, we would take control of the Seven Kingdoms. I'll obey, and will surrender control of the city to the buffoon and his worthless family. I just really wish that you and Rhaegar took my advice, if he had, then he would be alive, and we would have control over parts of the Riverlands or much more." Tywin looked annoyed, but merely walked away without comment. Tywin wasn't really the fatherly sort, anymore... Line break-remove text and replace. It was finally time for Apollos to surrender King's Landing to the buffoon, Robert having arrived several minutes ago and looking disappointed that there were no more enemies to fight. Apollos did get to sit in the Iron Throne, when no one was looking, though, and it was every bit as uncomfortable as Tywin had claimed. Naturally, Apollos wouldn't want to sit on that throne, but he wasn't opposed to merely replacing it with another, if he became the king. Apollos had every intention of placing Rhaegar's children on the throne and find a way to benefit from the chaos likely preceeding and occurring during that joyous occasion, so likely wouldn't have to worry about such things. Sadly, he still had years to go before that happy day... Lord Baratheon and his retinue finally entered the throneroom. "Welcome, Lord Baratheon," Apollos said. "As we formed a temporary government to bring peace, mostly with the surviving members of the Small Council, your ascension is easily done. Lord Stark, Jaime and I, all became temporary members of the Small Council which acted as the cities government, and we have already resigned. As such, you or whoever you choose shall become king." "I've been pressured into it, so I'll accept it." Robert said sadly. Whiny b***h, Apollos thought in annoyance. "Well, I will let you get started. I have other matters that I have been neglecting and that I need to see." Apollos said, rising from his seat. "Not so fast, Lord Apollos" Robert said, quickly. "Thank you for stabilizing the city and ensuring that justice was served. Your father informed me that you made sure the smallfolk were looked after. And I was advised to offer you a boon as thanks." Robert said, catching my interest. Oh, you idiot, Apollos thought in amusement. "If any attack me or mine, then I would like to keep what I or my people seize or conquer in retaliation, without reprisal; and that you never bestow a boon like this onto any other." Apollos said, causing a few peoples eyes to widen in shock. "That's easily within my power! I can promise you that and I'll make sure all the Seven Kingdoms know it as a warning!" Robert replied. Apollos employed his powers to make sure it said seize or conquer on the decree, and noticed that Robert and his people believed he got off easy. Only time would tell, but Apollos wasn't taking it easy on an amateur king. A boon was a precious thing and meant to taken advantage of; especially when so carelessly offered. Roberts people were already making notes and Varys and Pycelle looked visibly impressed by Apollos' request. His request was legalized robbery of anyone who attacked his people. Legally, if Eddard Stark attacked Apollos, Apollos could take his ancestral sword and any valuables on him and keep them. This could apply to any citizen of the Westerlands and give them a source of income and revenge against their enemies. If the Westerlands went to war, they permanently retained their expanded holdings. In other words... Robert gave Apollos the means to conquer Westeros under certain conditions. The best part? The High Septon witnessed this! If Robert broke this oath, then I would destroy him and see him overthrown! "My brother made a note of it. You are free to go, if you wish." Robert said. "Sadly, I must," Apollos lied, his face betraying nothing. Apollos quickly left the throneroom and went to quickly inform his father of the boon. "Yes, Apollos?" Tywin asked in annoyance. "Robert was inexperienced enough to offer me a boon for my actions in stabilizing the city and looking after the smallfolk. I naturally capitalized in the most advantageous way that I could." I said, getting Tywin's undivided attention. "I requested the right for our people and us to, if attacked, keep anything we seize or conquer in retaliation without reprisal, and that he never bestow a boon like that onto any other." "That was what you request?!" Tywin asked angrily. "You wasted a perfectly good boon!" "Wasted?! I just elevated the citizens of the Westerlands above all others! If a noble from the Riverlands strikes one of our peasants, they can defeat and rob them and bring the wealth back to our kingdom! I acquired us the legal right to steal Valyrian steel, entire kingdoms, and basically anything not belonging to us! We can conquer any other kingdom now and it be entirely legal! All they have to do is attack first and that can be easily done!" Apollos said, eventually yelling at a stunned Tywin Lannister. Apollos took a calming breath. "The boon elevated our peasants above nobles from other nations, father. Any citizen of the Westerlands can exert this influence and possibly seize assets en masse and direct profits back to the homeland. If they don't, then we can always tax them." Apollos finished, to an astounded Tywin. "That's brilliant! Eventually the other nations will catch on and cause trouble, but we could destroy our enemies with this! We would need keep it a closely guarded secret, to prevent the less intelligent of our people from ruining one of our newest weapons, but you did great Apollos. I'm sorry for doubting you, you haven't failed me yet. I'm just so used to my other children failing me that I was concerned." Tywin said, sincerely apologizing. "I accept your apology," Apollos replied. The sincere apology really surprised him, Tywin was normally quite cold. "Robert said that he was going to warn the Seven Kingdoms, but humans are such forgetful creatures that it won't really matter. I honestly doubt that he'll remember to even do that, and if he did then we will still see immense gain." Tywin nodded. "Soon House Lannister will rise even higher, but to further that I would be willing to enter another arranged marriage. I would rather it be me and not my children, hopefully they will either find love or enter such marriages by choice." Apollos said, with an undertone of threat, and making his position clear. "Very well," Tywin replied, eager to avoid crossing his heir and driving him away. Privately, Tywin admitted Apollos was a lot like him, too much in fact. Apollos would kill him and get away with it, and nothing would prevent him from taking revenge for forcing his children into loveless marriages against their will. Apollos was more ruthless, intelligent, cunning, ambitious, and could moderate or outright restrain said traits. Tywin somehow knew he had been outsmarted by Apollos several times, and most impressively it was only suspicion and he hadn't actually gotten caught. Tysha conveniently going missing and the annulment papers going missing wasn't terribly subtle, but there was nothing leading directly back to him. Tywin could admit his failings, he abandoned his children and Apollos stepped up. They were more a sign of Apollos' accomplishments than Tywin's, but Tywin was quite proud of Apollos for doing that. Apollos was his greatest child and his greatest creation, and House Lannister would grow to such heights that not even Tywin could imagine under his leadership. "You will maintain control over who your children marry, and I will not interfere." Tywin conceded. "Thank you, father," Apollos said in relief. He wasn't eager to become a kinslayer, even if he found that concept absurd. Some people just needed to die. Apollos had every intention making sure those people met their end. "If you would like, you may lead half of the troops back to the Westerlands. I'll lead the other half back when I return, I have some betrothal discussions to begin and want to keep the capital well protected." Tywin said. "Well, I wish you luck father and I will do that." Apollos replied, before silently being dismissed. Apollos left and immediately went to prepare his troops to leave at sunrise. Line break-remove text and replace. Casterly Rock. Secret subterranean vault area. Apollos approached his secret vaults, dragging a terrified rapist to a door that only Apollos could see. "Open in the name of the destroyer!" Apollos said in Ancient Greek. The password was accepted and Apollos entered, dragging his prisoner with him. Apollos walked past the thought lost magical knowledge of Valyria and several other civilizations. Apollos walked past the priceless objects, most of which grant immense power or great benefits. Apollos walked past his collection of Valyrian steel. Apollos walked past the mountains of gold, silver, bronze coins, and piles of ingots in those metals, and the stacks of bars. Apollos walked past the priceless knowledge detailing the creation of Valyrian architecture, and arrived near a massive group of petrified eggs. Apollos knocked the rapist out with a blow to the head and drug him over to a platform where he quickly chained him up, to ensure that he couldn't move a muscle. Apollos grabbed several pieces of wood and began placing them onto the platform... Apollos finished minutes later and placed a pre-chosen egg onto the platform and lit the wood on fire. "And now, I wait..." Apollos said, before grabbing something to read. "I do love sorcery and soon I will become the first Lannister Dragonlord..." Apollos said with an excited smile, ignoring the new screams from the rapist. Things were going well for Apollos, new headache aside, he was awarded with several new titles by the High Septon. Champion of the Weak, Avenger and Defender of the Oppressed, Defender of Virtue, and Destroyer of Evil. That High Septon was really trying to get on Apollos' good side and gain favor with his new master. Apollos rewarded him with gold and advised him to check with him before bestowing titles upon him. Apollos had his boon from King Robert formally acknowledged and publicized and was given fearful looks from several Lords, though some were considering using that boon to become part of the Westerlands, which had a higher quality of life. Tywin had successfully betrothed Cersei to Robert, the poor bastard was stuck with her now; until one of them died and Apollos was betting that it would still be Robert, but Apollos could always kill Cersei if needed. Hours later... The first dragon in centuries was just born... "Welcome to the world, my son," Apollos said with a loving smile. Apollos began casting the binding spells that he learned on his quest to regain the lost knowledge of Valyria, his unnamed dragon did nothing to oppose it. "I have foreseen that you will grow to surpass Balerion himself... But I will name you after the extinct house of my extremely distant ancestors... Velaryon." Even then, most of the Lannisters were descendant from a rogue Velaryon in hiding. I would be forever thankful to Rhaegar for telling me that secret. A secret intended to prevent others from trying to become Dragonlords, though most could have flipped a coin and tried to tame a dragon, but it wasn't worth the risk to them.